


A HellHound And Two Winchesters

by AnonymousAngel_04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby Singer Lives, Bobby Singer Mentioned - Freeform, Dean Winchester Being Dean Winchester, Fluff, Sam Winchester is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAngel_04/pseuds/AnonymousAngel_04
Summary: Crowley leaves Juliet to be handled by the Winchesters.
Kudos: 4





	A HellHound And Two Winchesters

“I’m sorry what?” Sam questioned, as he saw the floating red collar. “I need you two to take care of Juliet. She needs to be bathed and have some fun and be out today. I can’t do that at the moment. I’ve got demons and deals to deal with.” The King of Hell states.

Dean was leaned against the library doorway. “You can’t just barge in here and demand us to take care of Juliet.” Dean said, which made the Hellhound whine. This shocked the two Winchesters. “Yes, Juliet has feelings.” Crowley said.

After a few passing silent moments, Sam reached his hand out. “Fine, but only because we don’t have any hunts going on.” Juliet barked happily, her tail wiggling, at both hunters had their holy oil glasses on.

They could see how the black fur was matted with human blood and mud. Some small twigs were in her fur as well. Her wide blood red eyes steamed from the side. Her pink tongue was hanging out of her mouth.

”Who’s a good girl?” Sam asked, watching as Juliet twirled around. Crowley fondly smiles at his pet. “Take good care of her, or else Bobby gets word of this.” Crowley threatened, knowing how stern Bobby can get with the boys.

”Yes sir!” Dean said cheerfully yet sarcastically. Crowley merely rolls his eyes, before being gone in the blink of an eye. Sam and Dean turn back to Juliet. “Who wants a bath?!” Sam asked, making Juliet yelp happily. “Come on Dean, we’ve got a Hellhound to deal with.” Dean nods, following after Sam.

The two made it to one of the guest rooms, glad they had big enough baths. Sam kneeled down and took off Juliet’s collar, allowing her to get inside the bathtub. “Okay, let’s see which setting you like.” Sam muttered as he messed with the water until Juliet was pawing at the tub.

”Dean, can you go get a towel and shampoo.” Dean nods, heading out the bathroom to find what was needed for Juliet’s bath. “You like being here with Uncle Sam and Dean huh?” The black furred creature seemed to have smiled, which Sam found oddly creepy.

”Here you go Sammy.” Dean said, as he kneeled down next to his brother. “Alright, I’m gonna need you to hold her whilst I lather her up.” Dean does as told, petting Juliet to make sure she’ll stay calm.

His brother lathered the creature, who seemed to be loving this. Juliet would sometimes huff when Sam would miss a spot, letting the younger Winchester know where he missed. She’d even lick them when she felt pleased.

Dean thought it was odd how Juliet acted, but found himself loving it and her nonetheless. “Ready for being cleaned?” Juliet barked, panting happily. Dean and Sam both water her down, making sure to get every little soapy spot.

Once she was fully cleaned, Sam had her climb out the bath, drying her down. Once that was done, Dean tossed the towel into the laundry basket. “Okay, we can walk her around the field.” Dean said, as he goes and leaves the bathroom, Juliet and Sam behind him.

”Alright, let’s go for a walk.” The three headed out into the field, playing with Juliet by doing races, that Juliet mainly won. Playing fetch with rather large sticks. And just rolling around in the clean grass.

Once Juliet was tired out, she whined at the two males. They took note of what she was trying to imply, and all of them headed back inside the Bunker. They all headed into the living room, laying out on the couch. Juliet laid down across the two boys.

Sam and Dean had fallen asleep watching some old tv show, with Juliet slowly breathing as well falling asleep.

It wasn’t until a flash went off that all of them woke up. There stood Crowley, the phone in hand and smirking. “I see Juliet made new friends.” Juliet barked, jumping off the couch to her owner.

”Hey there girl, they treat you okay?” It always strikes them speechless when Crowley acted like a child with Juliet. But they oddly understood, since they’ve grown to love Juliet, and the fact that Bobby was also changing Crowley.

”Well, maybe next time we can do this again. See you later boys.” And then the demon was gone, leaving the two Winchesters alone in their home. “Movies?” Dean asked. Sam smiled, laughing. “Movies.”


End file.
